Will's Darkness
by WisperRanger26
Summary: Jason managed to get a grip just before Tug started and yelled a string of curses at the little bucking horse. Tug reared up then immediately went into a buck. Jason flew from the saddle, crashing head first into a tree. He groaned, slumping to the ground unconscious. Will lay slumped over, his face held in his hands. Rated T for stuff such as (mild) cursing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

_First, this is loooonnngg. I know. Horrifyingly long. It was either it be long or have hundreds of chapters. I wrote this a long time ago, maybe two-ish years, so it's bad. Lots of stuff happens. Read on, if you dare. Mwhahaha! Also, please be aware that orginially I wrote this as a whole book, rather than just chapters, so I had to edit a LOT to get it to the point of readable._

 ***Imma line break***

A lone rider rode along the trail, his horse silently plodding along. He had been riding a while and was looking forward to a nice warm bed. Suddenly the horse pawed the ground.

The rider said one word. "Where?" The horse flipped it's head to the left. "I see him." he murmured, quieting his horse. Appearing casual he dismounted and pretended to check his horse's hoof for a stone. Though his head remained still, his eyes searched for the man his animals had warned him of. Then a man burst out of the bracken, swinging a sword at him. It was intercepted by a saxe knife.

"So Will Treaty, we meet at last." the attacker spat.

"Pleasure's all mine, Jason Howler." Will spat back.

Jason threw his sword into an overhead cut, Will blocking it just in time. Will recovered quick as a cat and flicked his saxe knife out in a side cut. It slit Jason's side and he howled, glaring at Will. He growled viciously and drew a dagger and cut at Will, landing a lucky shot in his side. Will grunted in pain and Jason flung a fistful of dirt into Will's face. Will cried out and fell to the ground. Jason laughed maniacally and clambered onto Tug. The little horse eyed him for a second or two, then twisted into a wild bucking rage. Jason managed to get a grip just before Tug started and yelled a string of curses at the little bucking horse. Tug reared up then immediately went into a buck. Jason flew from the saddle, crashing head first into a tree. He groaned, slumping to the ground unconscious.

Will lay slumped over, his face held in his hands.

 ***Imma line break***

Malcolm paced nervously. His messenger had brought grave news of a battle between Will and a bandit. Remembering the messenger he turned to him. "Thank you Girt, you have brought important news. Tobar! Will needs us."

 ***Imma line break***

Will woke with a start. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He was aware of a burning in his side.

"Ahh, Will. Good to see you're awake."

That voice. Will thought. It's so familiar... yet I can't quite place it. I wish that this thing weren't covering my eyes. He thought. He felt it and discovered that they were rags.

He started to pull them off but the speaker put their hand over them, stopping Will. Then it clicked into place.

"Is that you Malcolm?" he asked.

"Yes Will, it's me."

"Why are these rags covering my eyes?" Will asked.

"Time for that later. For now, eat." Malcolm said, laying down a platter of broth, bread, and coffee. He knew how much Will liked coffee. Then he left Will to eat in peace.

When Will was sure Malcolm was gone, he took of the rags. He sat there for a second or two, and then sobbed, the tears shaking him.

He couldn't see.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt's world fell apart. Everyone who knew Halt and Will well knew that they had come to think of Will as the son he never had, so he felt Will's injury as if his own.

He mounted Abelard and rode off to Mackinaw.

 ***Imma line break***

"How did it happen?" Will asked.

"Girt, one of my people, saw you fighting that man. He threw dirt at you and you fell down. Girt said you were holding your face in your hands, as if you were hurt. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your eyes. I tried. I really did." Malcolm said.

"Thank you for trying, but I would like to go now. I have to report to Crowley." Will said. "He's the Ranger Corps Commandment." he added, guessing the old healer's confusion.

"No. For now you stay here."

"Fine." Will said, clearly annoyed at the prospect of waiting.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt arrived at Healer's Clearing just as Malcolm was leading Will out of the cabin. Will was favoring his left side, the side that Jason had wounded. Halt ran over to him and teared up, just a little.

"Halt, is that you?" Will asked.

"Yes Will, I'm here." Halt choked out.

"Halt, I didn't get Jason." Will said; mad at himself for not getting the bandit.

"Jason doesn't matter, Will. But you do. How, how are you?" Halt asked.

"Halt... I can't be a Ranger anymore! How can I be a Ranger if I can't shoot an arrow, throw a knife, conceal myself?" cried Will.

"You may still be able to be a Ranger." Halt said, thinking carefully about his next words. "You could be an undercover Ranger, gathering information, or you could be a regular Ranger, just using your other senses such as hearing. You just may not be able to shoot a bow…"

"Really? When can I start? Who will teach me?" Will said, the questions tumbling out of his mouth.

"So you still ask multiple questions at once." Halt muttered. "I can teach you some of what you have to know, and then Turk can teach you the rest."

"Who's Turk?" asked Will.

"Turk is a Ranger, but he's blind. He works as an undercover Ranger, though he can still fight." explained Halt.

"Can we start training now?" Will asked excitedly. He had thought that he would have to give up the one thing he loved most; being a Ranger. Now Halt had given him hope that he could continue doing what he loved most. Will wasn't about to pass that up.

"No you can't! You'll break that wound in your side right open, and you'll have to wait even longer." Malcolm put in.

 ***Imma line break***

Alyss paced nervously. Will should've been back four days ago! Her mind raced, her imagination making up horrible thoughts.

What if he had gotten injured, and was lying somewhere in the woods dying? What if he was already dead? What if he had gotten lost?

No, he's a fully trained Ranger. He's fully capable of taking care of himself. She told herself. But what if…?

Alyss pushed the thoughts out of her mind. He would be fine.

 ***Imma line break***

Several weeks later Halt had Will up and training.

"Ok Will, I'm the enemy and pretend that this stick is your saxe knife." Halt said, handing Will a stick about the same size and weight of his real knife. "I have a similar one."

"Ok Halt."

"Try to defeat me." Halt said.

Will waited, testing the size and weight of the stick by feeling it. As he felt the top and bottom, and felt something round and cold, metal maybe? "Halt, what are these?"

"Metal weighters. They make the stick more like your saxe knife so that way you don't get used to a fighting with a stick."

"Oh."

"Now _go_." Halt said impatiently.

Will paused, listening keenly for Halt to move. He heard a rustle, and then a light _thud thud thud_ as Halt ran towards him. Will ducked to the side and Halt redirected himself. He brought his stick down, stopping just before he hit Will and tapped him in the side.

"A deadly slash to the side." Halt said.

They kept at this for a few hours. Finally, Halt called a break.

"You're getting better." Halt said.

"No, Halt. I'm not. Every time you beat me! I'm worthless now. All I can see is black, black, black. Nothing else! I can't do it Halt." Will shouted, stomping away. The effect was ruined by Will walking right into a tree. Halt couldn't suppress a snicker and Will sat back down, angrily glaring at the world around him, though he couldn't see it.

Malcolm choose that minute to walk in, finding Will glaring at a tree that was just off to the side of Halt, and Halt just barely hiding a smile. 'What's up?' the old healer mouthed.

Halt shook his head, putting a look on his face that said not to ask.

Malcolm nodded, thinking. "Well Will, it's time for you to go back to your bed."

"No, I don't need to! I've been in that bed for the past 3 weeks! At this rate, I'm going to spend my whole life in that damned bed." But he went back with Malcolm anyways.

 ***Imma line break***

"Ok Will, you can go home." said Malcolm. "And just in time too, because I'm out of coffee." Between Halt and Will, they drank about 6 or 7 cups a day.

"Thank goodness! You're driving me crazy!" Will said.

"And you, I." Malcolm shot back. Will's wound had been opened multiple times throughout his stay at Healer's Clearing, and Malcolm was always having to tell Will to get back into his bed. Halt didn't help much either, always saying that he needs fresh air, and that exercise would help the most.

Will would be sad to leave Shadow though. That had been one of the best parts of his life recently. Shadow even often left Tobar's side to sleep with Will. To Will it seemed that Shadow knew he needed her.

 ***Imma line break***

Tug and Abelard plodded silently along, and only Will heard them clearly, as his sense of hearing had been heightened considerably throughout the past month or so.

Finally, Redmount peaked over the trees, and Halt nudged Will, telling him.

Then a bush rustled, and both Ranger's perked mentally.

"Hear it?" Will asked.

"Yep." Halt replied. The exchange had been almost inaudible.

Will listened, straining his ears for the sound. There, it happened again! Too much too be the wind.

Then, the person burst out of the bushes.

"So, Will Treaty," Jason spat, "we meet again." Will started, surprised that Jason of all people, would show up once again.

Halt touched Will's arm and slid his finger in the direction of Jason. Will nodded, turning that way. "Fate must say that you must die by a Ranger's hand."

"Or, that you must die by _my_ hand!" Jason shouted, hurling himself at Will. Tug tensed, then reared up and spun, then bucking Jason back. He flew back 5 or 6 meters, the wind knocked out of him. Then Will dismounted clumsily trying to find the stirrup, and drew his saxe. Jason then recovered, and turned to face Will.

"Can't even face your attacker with your eyes open, huh Will?" Jason sneered.

"Oh, I can, it just serves no purpose." Will replied easily. Jason, being not too quick on the uptake thought this through.

"So you disappeared because you were at home in bed because of your _eyes_?" Jason sneered once more.

"You know, sometimes-" he cut off as he lunged for Jason, who was slow to react as he was waiting for the rest of the sentence. Will nicked Jason's arm before he recovered. Jason threw a savage cut with his sword at Will's chest, but missed, as Halt jumped in blocking it. Halt had been watching with interest, but of course had his saxe knife ready to go if Will needed help.

"Can't even fight your own fights, huh Will Treaty? I don't even see how you got so popular." Jason said. Then he cut, again and again at Will, forcing Will back as he didn't even know where the sword was coming from. Then a tree at his back.

He was oddly accepting of his fate. He tensed as he waited for Jason to deal the final blow.

Then Jason fell to the side. Will's expression turned confused, until he remembered Halt.

"You forgot about me." he said. Will was unsure whether halt was talking to Jason or him. Will felt weak with relief.

 ***Imma line break***

Alyss heard a knock on the door. She got up to open it, dodging Ebony who was asleep. She opened the door. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she rushed out and hugged him. Then she held him out. There was Will, all in one piece. Except... his eyes were shut. Halt guided Will in once Alyss was done, and showed Will to a seat.

"So, what happened? And why are your-" Alyss couldn't finish her sentence.

"Alyss," Will began awkwardly "Jason, blinded me."

Alyss sat, shocked for a moment, then fell into unstoppable tears. They shook her body and when she couldn't cry anymore she looked up. "Is it true?" she asked, just barely managing to choke to words out through her sadness.

"Yes, it is." Halt confirmed.

So Will told her the whole story, with Halt putting in little comments like the 'walking into a tree' incident.

When the story was told, Alyss looked up at Will with a whole new respect in her eyes.

"So, you can still be a Ranger?" Alyss asked, still not quite believing it.

"If Turk is willing to help me." Will replied, even though he knew that he would help him.

Alyss nodded, then remembering that Will couldn't see her, said "Ok."

 ***Imma line break***

Halt guided Will out to Tug and tried to help him up. Will waved him away, and mounted.

 _About time we're on the road again._

Will started, because he hadn't heard Tug talk to him since he was blinded. Then he shook his head. Of course Tug would still talk, he was Tug!

He signaled for Tug to go, and they were off again, to see Turk.

 ***Imma line break***

 _Sooo...how was it? *Asks nervously* I know, I was really obsesed with blindness, and was almost always thinking about it sooo I made Will blind. Wowww. Talk about making your wishes come true for your characters. :L_

 _Hope you liked, review what you thought please? Also, if you find any typos please POLITELY tell me, and I'll fix them as soon as I can._

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, so I see you've decided to continue. Warning: Shorter chapter than last time, but still rather long._

 ***Imma line break***

A horse plodded along, his rider slouched over and seemingly not awake. But in reality he was wide awake and listening keenly. Then he heard a noise, a rustle in a bush, and then someone jumped out.

Will slid down from his saddle, and drew his saxe knife. Then the attacker rushed on. Will heard the _thump thump_ of the person approaching. Then the person grunted and Will heard a slight swishing and threw his saxe knife up to parry it. Then he swung at the person attacking. It caught him on the arm. The attacker fell back for a moment, then continued, striking Will softly on the head.

"Well done, Will" Horace said warmly. "You even managed to land a blow on my arm!"

"Thanks Horace. And maybe next time hit a little softer? I kind of need my head." Will said jokingly.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt and Will had been heading to Turk's fief for some time now, and when they had passed Castle Araluen. There, they chanced upon Horace, who was hunting and of course Horace wanted to tag along.

"Plus I can provide invaluable information for him." Horace had said.

"And what, pray tell, may that be?" Halt put on.

"I can help him with enemies who are fighting with the sword." Horace said, grinning.

"I'm right here you know. You don't have to talk as if I'm not here." Will put in.

"Of course Will." Halt said sweetly. Then he continued. "That would be good for him, training him to go up against the sword." Will just shook his head and smiled.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt knocked on Turk's cabin, his fist thumping on the door. Then it opened. Later on, Halt described to Will what Turk looked like.

"Who's there?" Turk asked.

"Halt, Will, and Horace." Halt answered.

"Halt, see good to hear you! And Will and Horace. The three legendaries." Turk chuckled.

"I got blinded. We were hoping you could help us out." Will said. The days were long past when he would say it awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, I will be able to help you." Turk said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Come on in."

 ***Imma line break***

The next day, Turk showed Will to a clearing. He made sure that they were alone; he didn't want to blow his secret.

"Ok Will, do you know what echolocation is?" Turk asked.

"Echo-what?"

"Echolocation. It's what bats use to get around at night. I've been blind ever since I was born, so I had plenty of time to figure it out." Turk explained.

"So, because it's like the bats' night for us all the time, we can use it to help us see?" Will inferred.

"Exactly. What you do, is click your tongue like this." He said, demonstrating. "But it needs to be a super high pitched sound. Only dogs and we can hear it."

"Why can't other people hear it?" Will asked.

"Because the frequency is so high. The reason we can hear it is because our ears are so much stronger than normal humans." Turk explained.

"Oh." Will replied. He had noticed that recently, he had been able to hear Halt when he had been stalking a deer, and when he told Horace this, he said he didn't know what Will was talking about.

"And because our ears can hear those higher frequencies, we can use the sound waves to help us see. The sound waves we make bounce off of other objects and send tiny sound waves back to us. That's how I was able to lead us here." he said. "Try it out."

Over the next few weeks, Will practiced his echolocation until he could lead the way in the trees. Halt and Horace noticed the change in how Will walked from place to place and merely shook their heads in wonder.

"He's magic." Horace said, as Will dodged a chair.

"No, I can imagine there is some sort of logic behind this." Halt replied.

Finally, Horace got Will alone and asked.

"It's called echolocation. It's very complicated, and even I don't understand it fully, but it's working so I don't question it much." He explained. "And Halt," he added louder "I know you're here." Halt merely stepped out of hiding and Horace's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"How…?" he began.

Will grinned slyly. "You'll never know"

 ***Imma line break***

There was a deep thrum, then a thunk as the arrow was driven home.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Will said. Will had gotten so good at using his echolocation that Halt decided to bring archery back into Will's life.

"You've probably lost most of your archery skills in the time that we've been here, so you'll need to-" Halt began.

"Practice, practice, practice." Will interrupted.

"You seriously should learn not to interrupt your betters." Halt said, straight faced. Will shrugged.

Will turned to shoot again and Halt interrupted.

"You're holding it wrong." Halt nagged.

"What was that about not interrupting?" he muttered. Then he continued. "Turk showed me that if I hold it this way, it won't mess with my accuracy, but it will help me to see the distance better." he said, demonstrating. Halt grunted something, but Will shrugged it off.

Will turned back to shoot again, and 4 arrows were in the air before the first one struck the target. Each arrow struck no more than a few inches from each other.

"That was the best you could do?" Halt grunted.

"I'd like to see you do better." said Will, only realizing just how much he wanted to after he said it.

Halt unslung his longbow and nocked an arrow. Four arrows were in the air before the first one struck, as it had been with Will. They all struck the target. Each one was a few inches away except for one. That one arrow had struck another arrow and pierced through it. Will sat, open mouthed. Halt smiled wolfishly, and said "Beat that."

Will shut his mouth then nocked an arrow, and sent four on the way. Two slammed home, the other two going straight through the first two. The surprise was all too evident on Halt's face, then he recomposed himself. He had always known Will was better than him. This had merely proved it.

 ***Imma line break***

"Will, you've learned all you can from me." Turk said.

"Ok. I think it may be time to get back to my fief anyways. Gilan must be having a fun time trying to take care of Castle Araluen." Will said, only half joking. Gilan was the Ranger at Castle Araluen whenever Halt and Will were called away. Because it was such a big important fief, it needed constant maintaining.

Turk smiled. He liked Will. He was brave, determined, loyal, and you wouldn't want to be his next target.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt dropped a folder on front of Will. "We have a case."

"Oh really?" Will said.

"Ten thousand royals gone missing from Highcliff's treasury. Their Ranger is out because of another case." Halt read.

"More than simple bandits." Will stated.

Half an hour later, they rode off.

 ***Imma line break***

 _Hm, shorter than I remembered...meh. Still rather long. Oh well. Review please? I know, short chapter, but still very necessary, next one (should) have more action. I forget._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, hello there my faithful reader. You decided to continue, eh? Thanks, means the world to me!_

 ***Imma line break***

Halt woke with a start, and knew something was not right in an instant. First, the sun was up and there was no sound of bacon sizzling and no smell of coffee. Halt threw off the covers and walked out. His vision was fuzzy, and he was unable to focus his eyes.

"Just like with Horace in Hibernia." Halt muttered under his breath.

He stumbled out into what he hoped was the kitchen and turned left, hoping to find the door to Will's room. Instead his face greeted the wall. Halt cursed, fumbling around for the doorway. It was closed, and he found the handle and swept it open. He felt around the bed for Will, but he wasn't there. Halt stumbled out into the kitchen again, but still no Will. Halt shifted from one foot to another, thinking. It wasn't like Will to just leave. And there was the thing with his eyes. That had to have been slipped into his water or food. He cursed again as he realized that the only thing he could do was wait for his vision to come back.

 ***Imma line break***

Will's head pounded. Where was he? He felt something over his face and felt it, finding it to be a rough cloth. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't remember. He tried to take the cloth off, but it was bound from the outside. Will kicked his legs, hoping to find some purchase. His feet met something. Then someone pulled him upright and took off the cloth. All Will could see was black.

"Where am I?" he said, his voice almost nothing more than a croak.

"Well, he'll make a fine one."

"That he will."

Then his memory came flooding back into him. The intruder in the night. The sack being put over him, being taken.

He had to escape.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt burst in. He had ridden Abelard at top speed to Castle Araluen. Now, King Duncan, Princess Cassandra, and Horace all looked on at Halt.

"It's Will, he's gone." Halt gasped.

"What do you mean gone? Didn't he leave a note?" Cassandra said, her voice rising with every word.

"No. His bed was a mess, all over the room and he didn't take his cloak. Not only that, he doesn't have his bow, knives, or Tug!" Halt said, his voice threatening to spill out his emotions.

"There has to be some logical explanation for this! Maybe he went fishing?" Horace tried.

"Then why didn't he take his cloak? His knives? And why would his room be a mess?!" Cassandra cried.

Duncan, who had been silent spoke up now. "I think I know where he is."

"Where?" Halt asked, and though he tried to stop from sounding like he was begging, he couldn't keep the tiniest note of desperation out of his voice.

"There have been rumors about people taking fit young men and selling them," Duncan said, "as slaves."

Cassandra grabbed Horace sobbing, remembering Will from Skandia, addicted to the drug, warmweed and unable to even think for himself. Horace just sat there in horror while Halt, who had been standing sat down numbly.

 ***Imma line break***

Will's head throbbed. He had been bound and gagged and slung over a horse's back. The horse bobbed up and down, making him feel sick, and jostled him around quite a bit. His head felt about ready to explode. On top of that, he couldn't remember anything before when he woke up in the sack. He tried and tried, but it only served to make his head feel worse. Once again, he tried to wiggle out of his bonds, but he got a sharpened stick to the stomach, driving the air from him. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't had anything to eat all day. He looked longingly at the pouches, just inches from his face full of food.

Finally they stopped, and swung him down. They ungagged him and threw some bread and meat at him. Then they untied his hands just enough so that he could pick up his food. Will tore into it. The bread was stale and the meat was old, but he didn't care.

"Why can't I remember anything?" he asked when he was done.

"Boys! You hear that? He can't remember anything. What a stroke of luck!" one of the men said.

"Why is it good?" Will inquired.

"Good for us, bad for you." Said a man who was sharpening a sword. He then paused, drawing his thumb across his neck. The others laughed. Will then knew that he had to remember, no matter what it took.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt finished tying his sacks to Abelard when Horace and Cassandra came up with horses.

"We're coming too." said Cassandra. Halt merely nodded, and Horace saw how much he was in grief. Normally he would've tried to stop them. "Also, Horace thinks it's best for me to go undercover again and be called Evanlyn." Halt nodded again.

 ***Imma line break***

Will was trying to come up with a way to escape, but he wasn't having much luck. He was always secured and watched carefully, leaving him with no chance to escape. Maybe if he told them he was a Ranger… No, then they would probably just kill him.

 ***Imma line break***

The temptation to clap his heels into Abelard's side to make him go into his fastest gallop was irresistible. He almost did it. But it would make Abelard tired, much more quickly than this fast walk. Halt took a swig of his water. His eyes had been going in and out of focus from the strain of finding the tracks. Or was it the strain? His eyes had been out of focus for a while now. He tried to focus on the grass, his hand, anything! But it was all a blur.

"Halt, problem." Horace said, worried and annoyed.

"Really? You have a problem? I can't see!" Halt shot back.

Horace stopped, shocked. "Me too." Horace woke Evanlyn who had fallen asleep.

She gasped, the blurted "I can't see!"

Halt let out a string of curses. "Have you two eaten anything?" he asked.

"No, just drank some water." Horace answered.

"Pour it out. It's drugged. Same thing happened to me this morning. I think that someone drugged my water barrel with the same drug from Hibernia." Halt explained.

Horace nodded. "I had been thinking that this was similar to what happened at the fight."

The trio dumped their water out.

"Such a waste. Now we only have food." Evanlyn said.

"But we will be able to see." Halt pointed out. Horace thought they should stop and wait for their eyes to return to normal, but Halt thought it would just slow them down. "We have to keep going, or else the trial will go cold." In the end they listened to Halt and continued because he just clapped his heels into Abelard and rode off medium paced.

 ***Imma line break***

Will's head throbbed. The blood rushed to his head when he was on the horse, and his fingers and toes were tingling. Much more of this and he would start losing them. He thought grimly.

He was still trying to think of a way to escape. He could just tell his captors he was blind and hope they wouldn't kill him. Or he could try to make a run for it the next time they loosened his bonds. Or he could just simply wait and hope Halt was coming.

In the end, he knew Halt would come, but he wasn't sure if he would come on time, so he chose telling them he was blind, though he choose to deliberately not use his echolocation except was absolutely necessary.

Like now. He clicked a few times, and found a low hanging tree branch that would whack him in the face unless he moved his head. He turned his head towards it and let it hit him in the face. He faked getting hurt and cried out.

"What do you think you're doing? Shut up!" one of his captors yelled.

"Something hit me in the eyes, I can't see!" Will cried, faking his injury and forcing his eyes to water.

"Right. And I'm a donkey." the person said sarcastically. Then he waved his hand in front of Will's face, but saw no reaction. He feigned punching him, stopping just centimeters before hitting Will.

Then he drew his sword, and Will tensed up. The person casually waved the sword in front of Will. Will still showed no signs of knowing the sword was inches from him, though he was still tensed up; not knowing what was planned for him. He resheathed his sword and tossed Will off the horse, kicking him off the path.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt's throat was parched. Horace lay slumped over in the saddle. Evanlyn was in a disturbed sleep, unconsciously remembering Will in Skandia, and imagining him as a slave now.

Suddenly she shouted Will's name. Halt and Horace both looked at her in mild confusion. Then realizing she was just dreaming, they went back to looking for him.

Then Halt saw it. A river. Clean and clear. Flowing fast enough to be safe to drink. Horace saw it too. They clapped their heels into their tired horse's sides and sped off towards it. Evanlyn woke with a start, and saw the river. They all drank heavily. Then they rinsed out their canteens and filled them.

Then it all went blurry, and he saw Horace standing over him, looking relived. "Thank goodness you're awake Halt." he said.

"What do you mean, awake?" Halt snapped, but heard his voice. It was more a croak than anything. He tried to stand but the world spun and his legs collapsed beneath him.

"You collapsed, probably from thirst or exhaustion." Evanlyn said, guessing what Halt had meant to say.

Halt scowled, furious. Only when she said 'thirst' did he notice the dry rasping thirst in his mouth. Then the world spun once more and blackness.

 ***Imma line break***

Will was limp with hunger. He had taken a chance with telling them he was blind, but it had been worth it. He was free, sort of. They had not bothered to remove the bonds and just left him lying there. He had given up struggling with the ropes long ago. But what if he could undo the knot..? No, how would he do that? Maybe, if he used his teeth…

Will clicked a few times to get an idea of what the knot looked like. Then he set about undoing it. After about half an hour, he was out! He cried out in triumph, next untying his leg bonds. It went much faster with his hands. He stood shakily, still hungry.

Thinking fast, he took a tiny knife that he had been working on for a while. The blade could actually fold into the handle, making it smaller and safer to carry. He always kept it in his pocket. He tied his bonds together to make one long rope. Then he set a snare and went away to wait.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt woke, feeling hot. He tried to get up but the ground fell away from him and he dropped back down. He looked around, seeing that he was in his tent. How had he gotten there? He tried to get up again, but was met with the same results. He became aware of a hungering thirst in his mouth. He tried to call out, but could only make small noises. He lay there for a while, trying to figure out what had happened.

Then it came back to him. Will was missing! Halt had to get up. He pushed himself up, fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to take hold and staggered out of the tent.

Horace looked up as he saw Halt lurch out of the tent. He stood up to greet him, and saw how bad he looked. He was pale and unkempt and his eyes looked hollow. He wasn't doing too well.

"Halt, you need to get back into your tent." Horace said.

Then he saw how Halt was looking at the coffeepot and helped him over to the fire and gave him a cup. Halt drained it in a few giant gulps.

"Did you find Will?" Halt rasped.

"No, sorry. We couldn't track them very well." Horace said. "You need to get back into your tent."

Halt shook his head. "Need to look for Will." Halt rasped.

"No Halt. Get back into your tent." Evanlyn said.

Halt looked reluctant, but complied. He allowed Horace to help Halt into his tent, nearly throwing up on the way. Halt sank gratefully into his blanket, and slept.

 ***Imma line break***

Will looked hungrily at the skinny rabbit he had caught. He cut up some wood with his knife and made a fire. Then he cooked the rabbit, eating it in huge, ravenous gulps.

When he was done he felt better. Then he went to the path. "It looks like our friends went this way, so I need to go this way." Will said to himself.

He went the opposite way of the slavers, hoping he would find home eventually.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt drifted in and out of consciousness, each time looking more or less the same. Once he babbled something about something called 'unicorns' and 'dragons.' Horace and Evanlyn just shook their heads as he talked about how they were in an epic war, the 'unicorns' using magical horns on their heads to use magic and how 'dragons' used wings to fly and they shot fire from their mouths.

"He's getting worse." Evanlyn said sadly.

"But the question is; what's causing it?" Horace answered.

Once he was fully conscious and knew what was going on, and tried to go after Will. But he didn't have the strength to even get up.

Once more he was speaking in some bizarre language.

' _Bo nioble haple n bo durp n nabk yi bo ful!'_ Halt said loudly.

"What?!" Horace asked, confused.

' _Bo nioble haple n bo durp n nabk yi bo ful!'_ Halt said again.

"Whatever."

Two days later Evanlyn noticed something odd.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to his leg.

Horace leaned in and earned a smack on the nose from Halt. Horace glared at Halt and leaned in again. There was a rough bandage that was slightly yellow. Horace carefully began peeling it off, earning another smack on the nose. Horace glared again, then continued. It stuck around the middle, so he got some water to loosen it up. Finally it peeled away.

A rancid odor hit Horace and Evanlyn. Then Evanlyn gasped in horror. It was reddish-yellow and oozing slightly. The area around was a bright purple and swollen. Horace just stared in shock, having flashbacks from when Halt had been poisoned by the Genovesians.

Halt babbled some then tried to get up to go into the tent, falling over in the process. Horace snapped back to the present, then told Evanlyn to keep Halt there, and got the first aid kit from his pack. He put on some anti-infection salve, smearing it everywhere. Halt protested, squirming, but Evanlyn held firm.

After Horace had finished dressing Halt's wound he bound it with fresh wrappings and helped Halt into the tent. As he went out he kept the flap open to keep the air more or less fresh. Then he went to discuss it with Evanlyn.

 ***Imma line break***

Will stumbled along, sometimes falling into a ditch he hadn't picked up because the grass grew thick over it. After a while he became conscious of the fact that he was counting how many clicks he made for minute. He wasn't trying to keep a record of them, he just started doing it. He counted about one hundred clicks per minute each time. After a while he got bored of this, so he switched to counting to five hundred then starting over. After doing this a few times, he switched to one thousand.

After a while he smelled the faint smell of smoke. No, he couldn't smell smoke. He was in the middle of nowhere. But as he continued it became more prominent. He redirected himself towards the smoke, and began to move more carefully and silently.

"It's obviously the cut, but what is it from, and when did he get it?"

A voice. It sounded almost like… But it couldn't be. He was just imagining things.

"I think it's an old cut. It certainly looked old."

Another voice. At least two people. Again, it sounded like Evanl- Cassandra. He had been trying to think of her as Princess Cassandra instead of Evanlyn. He got closer.

"But it could be recent. Cuts can get infected quickly and easily if you don't treat them."

The Horace-like voice talked again.

"True, but do you really think that Halt of all-" Evanlyn cut off as Will shot up. "Will!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Will, you have no idea how good it is to see you!" Horace cried.

"What's wrong with Halt?!" Will asked desperately.

"Will, I'm so sorry." Evanlyn said.

"What? He's not…" Will still couldn't bring himself to voice it.

"No, he's alive." Horace said "But he may not be well." He finished carefully. Will's heart stopped in his throat.

Horace and Evanlyn told Will everything, cutting each other off sometimes to add a small detail.

Once it was all told, Will went into the tent to see Halt. What Will picked up from clicking nearly broke Will's heart. His once strong mentor was now a babbling madman. His hair was unkempt and growing too long, his beard unshaven. He seemed so different from the Halt Will knew. Tears sprang to Will's eyes and he wiped them away. Then he left.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt woke with a start. He still felt horrible, and the ground felt like it was shaking. It seemed as if he was looking at the world from a long tunnel. He became mildly aware that he was saying something. He pushed the thought away. He had to find Will.

He tried to find purchase in the ground but only ended up flailing his arms and legs. His leg hurt. He was aware that he was still saying something. He pushed the thought of what he was saying to the back of his mind. He didn't care what he was saying, so long as he found Will.

Horace came into the tent with bread and fresh meat. Halt wondered how Horace had caught the meat. But he didn't care. He had to find Will. He tried to push Horace away and tell him he wanted to go outside to find Will, but he couldn't do it. The tunnel was too long. Halt felt as if he were trapped in the tunnel, unable to go forwards or back. He noticed how Horace looked at him as if he were mad. Maybe he should listen to what he was saying.

Faintly he heard his voice saying ' _Bo nioble haple n bo durp n nabk yi bo ful!'_

No wonder Horace was looking at him as if he were mad! He tried to get himself to stop talking; to shut up and do what he wanted it to do, but it wasn't working. Horace put the food in his mouth, but he couldn't taste it. He wanted to find Will. He tried to stand once more, but only flailed his arms and legs, accidently hitting Horace. He tried to tell Horace that he didn't mean to, but his body wouldn't obey.

Halt was trapped in his own body, unable to do anything.

 ***Imma line break***

Horace walked out of the tent, saddened. He had hoped that today Halt would be more in control, but he was just as mad as ever. Today he had been talking in that weird language again, and had flailed around.

He wished Halt would at least talk about those 'unicobs' and 'dragons' or whatever they were. Then he would at least be more sane than he is now.

Will visited Halt. He visited Halt every day, hoping to see him change for the better. The first two times Halt had been asleep. Horace said that Halt was awake now.

As he entered the tent he clicked and picked up that Halt was laying sprawled across the floor. When Will entered Halt looked over at him and his face brightened up. He talked babble, but after a while, Will started to leave.

"No." Halt said shakily. Will turned and clicked a few times. Halt was sitting shakily, propped up on his arms.

"Halt?" asked Will, not daring to believe it. Halt nodded very slowly, as if making sure himself. Will dropped down onto his knees, hugging Halt, tears streaming from his eyes. Halt, still weak, fell back.

"Halt, what happened? Why were you so…" Will hesitated, trying to find the right words. "not with it?" he finished at last.

"Tunnel, couldn't control, barley control now." Halt said slowly. Then he laid back down, as if the effort of talking had left him exhausted. Will had a confused look on his face. "Will, try, control. For you." Halt said. Then he fell asleep.

Horace, who had been listening outside ever since he had heard Will crying, heard what Halt said, and puzzled over it. He sat down beside the fire and gazed into it, thinking.

Will sat beside Halt thinking over what Halt had said as well. ' _Tunnel, couldn't control, barley control now.'_ Halt had said. Maybe he couldn't control himself, and the tunnel part meant he felt as if he were in a tunnel, black on all sides.

' _Will try control.'_ he had said. It most certainly seemed as if Halt knew what was going on around him, he just couldn't get to his body. He revised his vision of a black tunnel into a tunnel with what Halt could see at one end. And maybe he had gotten control of himself then because he saw something he wanted badly. " _For you.'_ It seemed to Will that Halt had been controlling himself just for him.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt faintly heard Will telling Horace and Evanlyn about what he had said. He was glad they got the message; that he was still there. He had seen Will and struggled to get through the barrier of what seemed to be thorns blocking the way out of the tunnel.

For the first little bit when he was in the tunnel he tried going back. It felt like trying to walk through molasses. Then he was met by invisible thorns. He tried to go on for a while, but it didn't work. They blocked his every turn. When he had gone back it felt as if the tunnel wanted him back where he started. There were no thorns as long as he went back. There was no molasses air as long as he went back.

That time he had to do it. He struggled though, and even when he was on the other side, he had to use all of his strength to stay with Will and get the message through. He heard himself babbling again, but this time he didn't care. Will would figure out what he had meant and tell the others so they would know he was there.

Will came in again. " _I got your message Halt. I hope I deciphered it right."_ He said faintly.

Halt beamed. He knew Will would decipher it correctly.

Will talked again. " _Should I tell it to you, just to make sure?"_ Will paused, and then went on. " _Here goes. You said 'Tunnel, couldn't control, barley control now.' Does that mean 'I feel as if I'm in a tunnel, a long one, and what I can see shows up at the end.'?'_ Will paused again. " _Then you said 'Will try control.' Does that mean you will do your best to control yourself?'_ Will paused, and continued. ' _Then you said 'For you.' Does that mean you will try to control yourself for me?'_ Halt wanted to jump with joy. That was exactly what he had meant!

He just needed to tell Will one last thing…

 ***Imma line break***

Ok, there. He had told Halt what he thought the message had meant. He hoped he was correct. Halt moved.

"Yes. And you were always better than me." Halt said, sounding strained. Then he fell back and started talking gibberish again.

Will sat back, shocked. Then Horace came in.

"Did you get it right?" he asked. He wanted to believe Halt was all there. He did, it just sounded a bit far-fetched.

"Halt thinks I'm better than him." Will said in a daze. Horace's jaw dropped.

"Really?!" Horace asked.

Will nodded. "I told him what I thought his message meant and asked him if I got it right. Then after a second or two, he told me this: ' _Yes. And you were always better than me.' "_

"Wow. Halt's a legend though! How could you defeat him?" Horace exclaimed.

"I know."

Will and Horace left the tent, feeling a little better to know that Halt was still there and wasn't completely replaced with this gibbering madman.

 ***Imma line break***

"Even though Halt's made tremendous improvement, shouldn't we get someone to help him?" Horace asked.

"Yes, but from where? We're in the middle of a giant field for Pete's sake." Evanlyn said.

"Not according to my map. We should be somewhere around here, because the river is here, and there's the forest I came from. Right Horace?" asked Will, pointing to a spot on his map. Horace nodded, seeing both the river and the forest. "And if I'm right, we should be not too far from here." he said, tracing his finger to another spot on the map. "Maybe three or four days there."

"Wait, how can you read that map?" asked Evanlyn suspiciously.

"I have had it memorized for years now and Halt had one specially made for me the has everything outlined with a material I can feel. Like I can feel that right here is the river." Will explained.

"Oh" said Evanlyn.

"But anyways, you would probably be gone for about eight days." Horace pointed out.

"But he is probably the best healer within miles." Evanlyn put in.

"Precisely. Plus, he's dealt with Halt before. So we're all agreed?" Will said.

"Yes. We'll take care of Halt. You go get Malcolm."

 ***Imma line break***

 _I am literally so scared for this chapter. I remember when I wrote it I nearly threw up because of what I was writing. Next chapter (hopefully) is better. Halt's...thingy though._

 _Unicobs and dragons. He he he._


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeeeyy guys! Wow, you're seriously still reading?! Silver oakleaves for all! *Throws silver oakleaves into (small) crowd of readers* Ok, this is a TERRIBLE book/fanfiction/whatever you want to call it, so I'm rewriting it! Probably. Woo. So ya. Also, if you're waiting for more on My Story and/or Choose your own Adventure-Ranger's Apprentice Version, (both fanfics of mine) then I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a tiny bit longer. Writer's block for both. Yay. :L Anywho, ON WITH THE FANFIC, NO MATTER HOW TERRIBLE IT IS! Halt's thingy-do though. How even..?!_

 ***Imma line break***

Two riders approached a tent.

"So we'll attack at the new moon?" one said.

"Yes. No light, no fight." the other said.

"What about the old gibbering guy?" inquired the first.

"We leave him for the crows." said the second coldly.

"And the rest will be slaves to sell!" said the first.

They both laughed madly, and left.

The only one who heard them was Halt.

 ***Imma line break***

How can I warn them? I must warn them somehow. But today Will is leaving to get Malcolm! And he'll be gone for eight days unless he rides hard. Then next new moon is in nine days. That'll mean that Malcolm will be here for sure. That means we'll lose Will, Horace, Evanlyn, and Malcolm. How can I warn them? I'm still beat from the last time I talked to Will. I wouldn't be able to get the whole message out before I slip back here. I'll have to tell Horace once Will is gone. Until then I'll conserve my strength.

'Bye Halt, I'll be right back with Malcolm who will help you out of the tunnel.' Will said. No Will! I want to scream at Will to not come back, to stay away! To get away from here, from the attackers. But he leaves, and I must conserve strength to tell Horace. I just hope he can understand me as well as Will can.

 ***Imma line break***

"I'll be taking Abelard, Kicker, and Chestnut, ok?" Will said, more than asked. _(AN: Who in the heck is Chestnut?! Ohhhhhh, maybe it's Evanlyn's horse...ohhh he couldn't take Tug with him, so he's using Evanlyn's horse. I think that was my thinking. On with the fanfic!)_

Horace nodded. They agreed that it would be best if they stuck to the system Will had used last time; which was to use two horses on the way there then use all three on the way back. One to carry Malcolm, one to carry Will, and one resting.

Will mounted Abelard and speed off, the other two horses trailing close behind.

 ***Imma line break***

Before Will knew it, he was at Macindaw. If he had been asked to recount what had happened during the ride there, he couldn't have answered. All he remembered was being tired and sore, and forgetting to change horses once. He knew that this time Halt was more or less fine, but that didn't make him want to take it easy.

I can keep going you know. Abelard said as he dismounted to lead the horses into Grimsdell Woods.

"I know, but I need you later." Will replied.

He led the horses into the woods, trying to remember the path. He sent out lots of clicks as he wound his way around. Finally he thought he picked up the lake and went from there. He was pretty sure he had to go right… or was it left? Or straight? He forgot.

"Get ready for this Abelard." he said. Then he let out three piercing whistles. He waited a minute, and then did it again. Shadow came trotting up, her tail wagging. "Shadow, find Healer's Clearing for me, ok?" he said. Shadow went trotting off in a direction, and Will had to run to keep up. Clicking away he noticed Shadow seemed to react to his clicking, unlike humans. Once, he stumbled, and fell, unable to find something to grab onto. Shadow trotted back to him, seeming to say Now why'd you go and do a silly thing like that?

Finally they reached Healer's Clearing and Shadow ran around barking as if to let everyone know that Will was back. Again.

Malcolm walked up to Will. "What brings you here? It must've been a ball not running into trees." the old healer said.

"Turk taught me how to find my way around. Anyways, Halt needs you. Again." Will said.

"What mess has he got himself into this time?" Malcolm said, pretending to be exasperated.

"He's locked inside himself or something. We're not really sure." Will said. Then he accidently yawned hugely. Malcolm noticed how tired Will looked, so he invited Will inside.

"I never thought I would be glad to see that bed again." Will said, referring to the bed he had spent most of his time in when he was first blinded.

Will slunk into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt nearly had all of his strength back. He just needed to wait a little longer. Horace came in.

"I've noticed you haven't been doing much today. Something wrong?" Horace asked.

Yes something is wrong! Someone is going to attack us in 7 days! Halt wanted to scream at Horace. But he knew he wasn't ready yet, so he waited while Horace fed him. That was one of the worst parts about this. Not being able to do anything and having to be fed were the worst parts about this whole thing.

"Well, bye Halt. I'll be right out here if you need me." Horace said.

Halt had to warn him. He should have enough strength tomorrow. Yes, he would warn him tomorrow. Now, he needed to wait for tomorrow to come.

A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Tomorrow came so fast Halt almost missed it. He woke up and started making sure he was ready. He felt he was. He already knew what he would say. He would say as much as possible without tiring himself out completely before the message got through.

Horace entered the tent with some bread. Halt tried his best to push it away, the attempt feeble. Then he made the long voyage.

Halt pushed through the molasses-air and tore through the thorns. Anything to keep Will, Horace, and Evanlyn safe. Then he was there, in his body.

He took in a giant breath and started.

"Horace. Be attacked at new moon, by two. Be ready. 6 days." Halt said, forcing out the words. Then he felt the chains start to pull him back and he said again "Be… ready… 6… days…" Then he was back in the tunnel.

 ***Imma line break***

Will and Malcolm rode hard for the camp. Finally, Malcolm saw smoke.

"That it?" Malcolm asked

"Should be!" Will replied.

When got there Horace rushed up to them. "Thank God you're here Will! It's Halt, he said something!"

"What'd he say?" Will asked.

"He said 'Horace. Be attacked at new moon, by two. Be ready. 6 days.' Then he said 'Be… ready… 6… days…' "

"Sounds like he's warning us of an attack happening on the new moon, when there is no moonlight to see by. When did he say this?"

"Three days ago."

"So we've still got three days."

"Excuse me, would someone please explain?" Malcolm said in a fever of impatience.

"Oh ya. Halt fainted of thirst or something and then we found a cut that Halt had and it was infected really badly and all purple. So we cleaned it and put him to rest but he slowly turned insane. He started talking about 'unicorns and dragons' or something, then he started speaking in this other language and Will got here because we had to find him because he got captured by slavers and Halt told Will that for him it's like he's in this really long tunnel with what he's seeing at one end and he can't really control what he does. Except sometimes he'll say a few words, like that message he gave us about the attack. But then it tires him out a lot so he usually goes back to sleep after he tells us something. So basically it seems like he's gone mad but really he's just locked up in his mind or something." Horace said quickly.

"Pretty much." Will said.

"Wow. I'll have a look at him now." said Malcolm. _(AN: Idiot! Malcolm wouldn't say wow, just I'll take a look. Idiot, I was so dumb.)_

 ***Imma line break***

Halt woke to something prodding his chest.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I'm just going to check out how you're doing health-wise and how this cut is doing."

And I see Will got Malcolm. Can't say I'm happy to see him, though he did save my life. I just wish he didn't prod so much.

Halt writhed in pain as Malcolm pulled the bandage on his leg off. He saw Malcolm flinch slightly, then turn to Will and Horace, telling them something he couldn't quite catch.

"But why is having a rusty cut so dangerous?" Will asked.

Halt felt his heart skip a few beats. He had been cut by a rusty nail the day they had set off to look for Will. Of course he cleaned it, but he didn't feel the need to bandage it till it started itching.

"If the rust has time to get into your blood veins it could get to your heart and cause some damage. But it appears the main threat of the rust is over, so we just have to clean the cut every hour or so." Malcolm said.

Maybe that had been why the ground had so often dipped and swayed beneath him.

"But how do we get Halt out of his mind or whatever it is?" asked Horace.

Yes, yes. This was the important part.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone retreat so far into their mind. He... he may not be able to come back permanently." said Malcolm grimly.

Halt's heart skipped a few beats. Never be able to come out again? But if he could stay out for a few seconds, why not longer?

Halt decided he should have some input on this so he tried going out.

Light flooded him as he came back into his own body.

"Want to stay out." he said. Then the chains pulled him back in, and exhausted, he fell asleep.

Malcolm's eyes nearly popped out of his head the stretched so wide, Will teared up, and Horace and Evanlyn just looked a bit surprised.

"How..? I've heard about this sort of thing, but never believed it. People locking themselves up inside themselves, but trying to come back out. I thought it was a myth." Malcolm said.

"Well, your myth is Halt's nightmare." Will choked out.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked.

"Every time Halt comes out and is in control of his body, he must first go through a wall of thorns he can't see." Will answered.

"How do you know this?" Malcolm asked.

"Halt told me. He started to talk about something to do with molasses but he got lost in himself before he could finish." Will told Malcolm.

"Interesting." said Malcolm thoughtfully. "Has he ever tried going the other way?"

"I don't know, why?" Will asked.

"Just curious. Also, about how long does it take for him to wake up after he's talked?" Malcolm asked.

"About half an hour to an hour." Will answered.

"Hmmmm…" Malcolm thought deviously.

 ***Imma line break***

Halt woke, and noticed Malcolm waiting there.

"Good you're awake." Malcolm said cheerfully.

And this is usually my cue to leave. But since I can't leave, I stay.

"Have you ever tried going the other way? If you haven't, try it. It may help." Malcolm continued.

I hadn't thought of that. Halt turned around and started walking. This time there was no molasses or thorns. There was a lake. Halt fell in, drenching himself. He climbed back out and looked back. He was alarmed to find that he couldn't even see outside.

Well, I've come this far. He thought to himself. Halt waded back into the lake, and swam to the other side. It wasn't far, but it was just enough to tire him because he hadn't been this active in days.

Halt continued. His footsteps echoed loudly in the tunnel, even though when he touched his boots he felt his normal soft soled boots. Then, he saw a light. He continued, perhaps a little faster than before and reached the light. It was what he could see at the other end of the tunnel, except with no molasses, no thorns.

He went into his body and opened his eyes to see Malcolm looking down at him.

"What are you looking at?" Halt said.

"He's back! Halt's back." Will cried, tears of joy springing up into his eyes.

Evanlyn let out a huge breath of relief.

Halt stood up but his vision swam, the world spinning. Halt fell down onto his hands and knees, barely able to fight down the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him.

"Oh, did I mention that you will be weak for the next little bit? You see, your body put so much effort into fighting the rust that it left you with not much." Malcolm said slyly.

Halt let out a string of curses and sat back down, propping himself up with his hands.

 ***Imma line break***

A day later they were in Halt's tent, preparing for the attack.

"So, we have one day to prepare for the attackers." Will stated.

"Yes, then both of them will attack, thinking that we're all asleep. They said that once they have you guys, they'll 'leave me for the crows' as they put it. I can imagine they're also planning on doing that to Malcolm too, once they learn of him." Halt said.

"Well, they'll get us all right." Evanlyn put in, grinning.

"Halt, I think you should pretend to be mad again, and then once they approach you, you hit them hard." Horace said.

"Oh, they called me an 'old gibbering guy.' I will be doing more than just hitting them." Halt said grimly.

"I wouldn't care to be those to slavers right now." Malcolm said.

"Oh, and Halt. I don't have my bow or knives or anything." Will said.

"Of course you don't have them. Just like how you lost your strikers." Halt said.

"Trying to save you. And remember, they just threw a sack over my head and took me with. I couldn't exactly ask to go get my weapons. Oh, and maybe some homemade brownies while I'm at it." Will smiled innocently.

"Here. And do try not to lose it." said Halt, handing Will his saxe knife.

"I'll do my best." Will said sweetly.

"Are talking about losing it or not losing it?" Horace whispered into Will's ear jokingly.

"I have no idea." Will said with a straight face.

Halt rose to leave, immediately wishing he hadn't. The ground seemed to dip and sway, and he tumbled off to his left.

Horace and Will hid a smile as Halt just scowled and sat back down.

Outside Malcolm pulled Will just outside camp.

"I don't think Halt will be ready for the attack tomorrow." Malcolm said.

"Ya, I'm worried about that too. I try not to show it though because I already know the reward for being worried about Halt. He tries to stand, but he just can't do it." Will replied.

"I'm going to tell him to take it easy, and could you please try to keep the slavers out of his tent tonight? I don't want him to battle unless he has to." Malcolm said.

"Of course I can keep them out." Will said.

 ***Imma line break***

It was the day of the attack. Will felt butterflies the size of fruit bats flitting around his stomach.

Horace kept sharpening his sword and Evanlyn scavenged around for ammo for her slingshot. Malcolm prepared some of his exploding mud balls, tweaking them here and there.

And Halt, well, he did what Halt did.

The day passed in a blur and if any of them were asked to recount it, they wouldn't have been able to.

They all went into their tents, but they sat awake, ready for the attack to come.

For Halt, the night passed in a blur. He couldn't believe that he still felt weak. He didn't know how he would fight. Maybe it would be best if he sat this one out? No, he couldn't bear to do that.

Halt tried standing, but the world dipped and swayed as it always did when he tried to stand. He had to stand though. He tried again, this time grabbing hold of something he couldn't see. The world spun, but Halt managed to stay upright. Then the spinning subsided, and he cautiously let go of the object. His legs crumpled from underneath him and he fell back down.

Halt scowled. Years upon years of strength building, all lost in a few weeks.

Then, he heard the thump of horse hooves on dirt. The slavers had come.

 ***Imma line break***

Will forced himself to breathe evenly, as if he were asleep. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Will told himself.

Then, he heard the tent flap ease open, followed by the soft rustle of footsteps on the tent bottom.

Will turned and muttered, laying his hand across Halt's saxe knife. The footsteps paused, then continued.

Will jumped up, clicking over and over again. He picked up that the attacker was about two meters away, off to his left. Will spun to face him and slashed the knife.

The slaver, who was used to creeping in the dark, stumbled back, hitting the tent wall and falling. Will cut once more and the slaver threw up his arm.

"Mercy, mercy!" he cried. He was a slaver used to capturing people in their sleep, and not having to fight.

"So you come into my tent, hoping to capture me as a slave, then after two cuts that didn't even hit you, you cry for mercy?" Will said disgusted.

 ***Imma line break***

"Mercy!" the slaver cried out desperately.

"Seriously? You couldn't even put up a little fight?" Horace said more than asked. Horace bound the slaver with rope, securing the knot tightly.

"Please, not so tight!" the slaver whined.

"Grow up." Horace replied, dragging him out into the middle of the camp. He saw Will dragging a limp slaver by the arms.

"Well, that was easy." Will said, not quite believing it.

"Hey, you're the slave we caught that got blinded by the tree branch. How are you here?" the conscious slaver asked. "And how is it that you can see?"

"Surprise, blinded by a fight a few months back. I just wanted to get away, so I made up the whole tree branch thing." Will said.

"Smart." Horace said.

 ***Imma line break***

Will got back to the cottage, and stopped. Ebony was outside and ran up to him. He laughed, then continued in. And stopped.

Alyss wasn't there.

He shook his head. It wasn't uncommon for Alyss to go on missions. He would wait, and she would return.

He shut the door and made coffee. Will sat down a took a sip of his coffee.

Tug whinnied alerting Will. His whinny said that the person coming was a friend. Then, someone knocked. Will opened the door, and let Lady Pauline in.

"Pauline, so good to see you." he said, choosing to ignore the play on words.

"Will, I'm so sorry. Alyss… Alyss won't…" Pauline stumbled over words, for perhaps the first time in her life.

Will's heart sunk, dropping below the floor.

"No, no….."

 ***Imma line break***

 _I had originally planned it so that there were MORE slavers, and they would bop Will on the head an he would get amnesia on top of everything else and bleck. I changed it. So now it's...better. Ish. Remember, I wrote this about a year or so ago so please don't judge. I will try to rewrite it soon._

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, yes, this is just an author's note. Sort of. I'm kind of just explaining things, I guess. I won't use italics, like I normally do when I write something directly from me in my fanfics, because this whole chapter is me talking.

Ok, onto business.

So for Will's Darkness, the idea came from...I think it was from...me liking the idea of being blind. But since I knew I could never go blind (ahem, drawing) and I like RA, I made Will go blind. Taking my stuff in life on RA is my form of releasement, I guess. Is that the right word, releasement?

And to you, Emiguin11 who reviewed.

'Can you make a story where Will gets amnesia?'

*Starts laughing helplessly*

*Halt and Will stare like I'm a maniac*

Wait, where'd you guys come from?!

Halt: Well, I don't think you read the rules, but I did and they say that you're not allowed to make author's notes as chapters. I think... *references back to rules*

Will: Plus, you kinda forced us to come. Again. And I was right in the middle of making a treaty with the Temujai!

Me: Oooooooooooops. Sorry. Anyways, why was I laughing like a maniac at that review?

Halt: *Acts off of instinct* Because you are a maniac.

Me: *Glares at Halt* Anyways, I was because originally in chapter 4 I made Will get hit on the head with a club (along with Halt) and he gets amnesia. *Sighs* But, because it was already four books long (yes, I was thinking in the regions of books, not chapters) I decided to cut it. I believe that the basic jest of it was something like this...:

*Starts where Will meets up with Horace after taking care of the bandits*

 _"Well, that was easy." Horace said._

 _"Too easy." Will said, his sightless eyes narrowed._ (Oh, that's harsh)

 _Then they heard the shout from Halt's tent._

*Next chapter. Because remember, I was thinking in the realm of books, not chapters*

 _Horace and Will rushed to Halt's tent, were they, well, Will saw, erm, found a hideous scene._ (Get it, cause it's dark and Will has echolocation? No? Oh well. At least I understand it)

 _Halt was faced by another slaver, and he was holding himself up with...something. He wielded his throwing knife with his jaw set in determination._

 _"Halt!" Will cried out. Then he rushed to his master's side and took a vicious club swing to the head for Halt. He sank to the ground, unconscious._

*Skip!*

 _When Will (finally) woke up, he looked around, seeing darkness._

Ok, so ya. That was the original plan for the chapter. Yayyy. -_-

Will: *Sings* Why you gotta be so mean. Don't you know I'm real.

*Halt and I (see that wonderful grammar? Huh? Huh?!) Halt and I stare at Will*

Will: Sorry. Wanted to do that forever.

Halt: You don't even do it right!

Will: I'd like to see you do better!

Halt: ...

Will: What, you chicken?

Halt: No! *Sighs* I will not _sing_ in front of you. Or anyone else for that matter.

Me: Oooh, he _chicken!_

Halt: *Drops hand to saxe knife* Do we have a problem?

Me: *Hand also drops to saxe* I guess we do.

*Halt and I go into an epic battle, ending in a draw*

Me: Ok. *Pants* We're getting, *pants* off track. *Pants*

Will: But this is so entertaining!

Me: I taught you something! I say entertaining/humorous/amusing instead of funny.

Halt: *facepalm*

Me: Anyways! *Says in broadcaster's voice* That was humorous, but now back to the real topic! Also, I wrote Will's Darkness about three years ago, and I will try to redo it soon. After I finish everything else. Like Choose you own Adventure-RA Version, My Story, Rainbow (it's like 100 themes but...my style), A Dark World, Apprentice Code of Conduct, and more. I think, a lot more.

Also, to you guest. Normally when you review my stories, you go by Hi: Then the review.

To your review on Daddy, you said to post something saying that I want you to continue. I do! I love the idea, and I'm honoured that you want to make that. :)

I tried to hurry up with letting you know, but it's hard. See ya!

~Wisper Ranger 26


End file.
